


The Nature of Truth

by Ver (verloren1983)



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-07
Updated: 2007-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/pseuds/Ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tezuka wants to study, but Fuji has other plans...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nature of Truth

Fuji stared out the window with his chin resting on his hands. He glared at the sunshine outside as if it was a personal insult, which it basically was, and then at Tezuka, who was still sitting at his desk with his nose shoved in a book. Typical.

"When I told you I was coming over, this wasn't exactly the activity I had in mind."

Tezuka didn't respond, just seemed to bury himself more into his textbook. Fuji sighed dramatically and stood up. He then began to pace from one end of the room to the other, back and forth.

"Fuji," he heard. Tezuka hadn't moved, but there was definite irritation in his voice. Excellent. There was a silence that he knew meant 'you know how much it distracts me when you do that,' and then nothing.

"Saa, Tezuka, let's go out and play a game."

A pause, and then, "I have to study."

Fuji walked up behind Tezuka's chair and glanced at the textbook. English. He raised an eyebrow.

"But English is one of your best subjects."

"That's because I study."

"It's a beautiful day, and you've had your nose in that book all afternoon."

There was no answer, simply the ticking of the clock on the wall. Fuji, in turn, reached over Tezuka's shoulder and closed the textbook.

"Fuji."

"I think I've been more than patient, Tezuka Kunimitsu," Fuji said, and the other boy finally turned his head to look at him at that statement. "You're going to go outside with me and play a game of tennis."

To anyone else, Fuji's tone would've suggested a special kind of hell as punishment for disobedience, but Tezuka merely stared in response.

"Will you play seriously?"

"Maybe," Fuji said, even though they both knew that 'maybe' actually meant 'no.'

"If that's the case, then I really need to study."

Tezuka had just turned his attention back to his textbook when Fuji opened his eyes slightly and asked in a low voice, "What if I could make it worth your while?"

Tezuka froze in the middle of turning a page. "What exactly does that entail?"

Fuji chuckled. NOW they were getting somewhere. He pressed his lips to Tezuka's neck, grinning when he felt the other tense at the touch.

"You know that thing you really liked last time?"

"Hn."

There were a few moments of silence, and then, "I expect you to keep your word, Fuji."

"Of course," Fuji responded serenely. "When have I ever not kept my word?"

Tezuka ignored that. Instead, he closed his English text, stood up, and walked out of the room in complete silence. Fuji grinned. He thought Tezuka was walking awfully fast just for chocolate brownies, but he didn't comment on it. Things were about to get very interesting.


End file.
